Late Night Confession
by SpringSkies
Summary: Maki had trouble showing her love for Honoka when Honoka showered her with it and she started to feel unworthy of her. One night, when she's working her butt off (again) Honoka had come in and Maki's given the chance to get her feelings off her shoulders and onto the girl she earnestly loved.


**So I wrote this one shot because I haven't updated VvsW for like a month and a half now and tomorrow's MY BIRTHDAY WOOO! Anyways hope you guys will enjoy this :)**

* * *

Maki sighs as she glanced at her wall clock. _2 AM. Again, here I am at my study, scribbling my signature away. Wait did I just write Mishikino Naki?_ I _don't care, moving on to the next file. Being a newbie director sucks after all._ I look down and tried to decipher what garbage was written. _Since when did the Japanese language get so hard? Is it because it's 2 AM? Are all Japanese people's understanding of their language suddenly get lost at this time then miraculously come back when...whatever time normal people wake up?_

Sighing, Maki puts down her pen. _Now might be a good time to take a break and drink my victory cup of coffee. Is it my first? Or is it my second? Or is it really the whole damn jar of coffee beans? Normal people,_ y'know _people who aren't me, have gone to sleep long before right now_. I took a sip of the lukewarm liquid before setting it down on my study table that also served as my pillow on occasion. _Why am I awake again? Oh yeah, work._

Maki groans as she stares at the files in front of her and beside her. _When will this end?_ she thought. She'll finish a stack one night (morning), go to work, do more paperwork, come home and see another stack of paperwork she had her secretary bring to her house because she lacked the time.

The coffee's not doing so much at this point, the doctor thought. She slumps in her seat, the cushion of her revolving chair welcoming her as she struggles to keep her eyes open as it got heavier...and heavier...and heavier-

"No, can't fall asleep yet." She mumbles before slapping both sides of her cheeks. She wants to rest and spend the night in a comfy bed with her fiancee than being here with her table and unfinished paperwork. On the contrary, she cannot afford to do that still, she has to finish, they expect her to. That thought didn't give the girl the energy and incentive to continue though. Her tired eyes drifted to her right. _Then there are other things,_ Maki thought as she saw the picture she had placed on her table.

The beautifully framed picture of her fiancee staring lovingly at her instead of the camera. She had it placed there to give her the strength and possibly the energy she needs to finish her work but...Maki's eyes soften. She felt guilty and gently caresses the glassy surface, feeling a bit of dust cling to her fingers, _I've been neglecting you huh?_ Kousaka Honoka. Or is it Nishikino Honoka? Meh, they'll talk about it later.

 _Talk about it later? When is later?_ Maki sadly thought. Since she became a director, she's been spending more time with her work than with her fiancee. Like now, in the few times, she's finally under one roof with her girl, she's still holed up in her study room as much as she wanted to be where Honoka was. Maki knew fully well her duties as a professional, but she's not as sure with her duties as a better fiancee to Honoka. _I mean there isn't even a school for that is_ _there?_ Then more often at times, she wakes up with a blanket draped over her slumped self when she fails to bring her sleepy body to bed and settled on her table. Those times she felt heaviness in her heart and unworthy of Honoka. Her girlfriend was always looking out for her, cooking her breakfast, texting her if she ate well, bringing her medicine when she's too 'busy' to get them herself when she's too 'busy' when she's under the weather, cooking her dinner even though she should either be asleep or studying for law school. _Law school._ The heaviness in Maki's heart is a bit too much. _We're both busy people but how can Honoka have all those time when she should be focusing on herself? No, Honoka's just like that. At least to me. She loves me just as much as I love her. Or is that right? Do I really show her that? No. What if she gets tired of me? What if she leaves me? I'm a terrible fiancee._

Maki grips hard on her arm rest, at least to relieve off some of the tension she was feeling within herself, _Why can't I just be straightforward? Why can't I show how she means to me as much as I mean to her?...If this keeps going on..._ Maki felt something wet run down her cheek, _Honoka might leave me. No, I can't accept that but..._ she stares at her paperwork, _These are just excuses, isn't it? Excuses because I cannot show her how I feel and dump my frustrations and problems at work. I'm really the most unworthy-_

"Knock knock." Maki stops short of her self-loathing debate and raises her head, her fiancee was slightly peeking from the door frame. Seeing her, the red head's thoughts were pushed aside. _I can_ _try to be more forward too right?_

The older girl slightly pushes the door open and walks in her study unceremoniously, not that Maki minded. She likes this side of Honoka as well, her fiancee was cute, even when she's not the literal embodiment of a hot ball of energy that she usually is. Honoka stands in front of Maki and grabs her by the chin. She leans in and gave the latter a long lingering kiss. The red head's grip on her arm rest tightened during the kiss, realizing more now than ever how much she missed her lover. The kiss didn't last long, much to Maki's sadness.

They looked at each other with either what they could interpret as lazy eyes or tired ones. They kept their staring contests for a while before Honoka stands upright. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" She asks groggily before taking one of the files in front of Maki.

Maki clicks her pen on the table. "Why aren't you?" The ginger head grumbles and straddles Maki out of the blue, placing the file back in its place. The latter yelps as she reflexively held onto Honoka's waist to prevent the girl from sliding off while the other wrapped her arms around her thin neck. Maki could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Honoka was wearing Maki's pajamas and the owner cannot deny that _Honoka looks so hot_ in it.

Realizing that Maki noticed what she was wearing, Honoka bashfully turns her head away, "It smells like you." Maki almost smiled, if it weren't for the fact that Honoka only had her clothes to accompany her...and not herself. Maki felt more weight pulling her down.

"Plus...I was woken when I still didn't feel a certain beauty's warmth spooning me while asleep." Maki giggles slightly. Honoka, despite insisting she's the 'guy' in the relationship loved to be spooned by Maki. She didn't mind though, holding Honoka close to her is one of Maki's happiest moments. And she hasn't felt that happiness for God knows how long.

"That beauty's bad for keeping her knight spoonless free for the night, " Maki plays along as she gently sways the chair. "Whatever, could the beauty do so that her knight would forgive her?"

Honoka pretends to ponder, "Maybe if the beauty took better care of her body and not overwork herself then maybe the knight might forgive her...and I miss you." _I can't remember the last time we talked face to face properly._

Maki stops for a little and looks at Honoka. Behind those tired groggy eyes was a faint hint of emotion she didn't want to see from her significant other. She knows what it is and she hates it. She hates feeling that way, she knows how hard it is. And she knows Honoka feels the same way too.

The red head caresses Honoka's sides a bit, "...And is that something the knight...you would want?" she asked rather sounding unsure.

Honoka nods before speaking, "I may be dense and clueless of other's feelings back then but now I understand. You have a lot to prove to be the new director despite being a freshly graduated student. Your parents put a great amount of trust on you and that...burdens you doesn't it?"

Maki's defenses, the one she took years to build up, only to be cracked by Muse's and ultimately destroyed by Honoka, fades into thin air. No matter how many times she hides it, no matter how she hides it, Honoka always catches her.

The doctor tightens her grip on Honoka's waist. Warmth. Comfort. Two things to describe hugging Honoka would be.

"It does." She whispers, "What if I betray that trust? What if I fail and the hospital's reputation crumbles...all because of me? "

Honoka rests her chin on Maki's shoulder, "Maki-chan," she starts, "Expectations are hard to meet. Sometimes people set it too high and get disappointed, sometimes people set it too low and settle for it. Both have negative outcomes, either you get betrayed for your out of the world expectations or settle for something that could've been better. I know how it feels but do not let this get to you. Look how it's affecting you." Maki looks down. She had lost weight in a short time span, her sleeping schedule is inconsistent and she's been prone to sickness, "I'm sorry." _I'm sorry for worrying you._

Honoka sighs, "Maki-chan I'm worried for you." _There it is_ , Maki thought. "You tire yourself to the brink of exhaustion, you try to do things that are beyond yourself just to prove you could make it."

"I'm sorry..." Maki didn't know what to say so she settles for the safest response to which Honoka smiles, "Don't be. Look, if your parents didn't believe in you then why'd they give the position to you when your father could still work? You're a great person Maki-chan." _And that's why I love you,_ Honoka thought.

Honoka has a point, Maki thought as her lips curve into a small smile. Honoka cups Maki's face, "Now promise me. You won't ever ever ever ever work this late ever again. Or overwork yourself in that matter."

Maki rests her palm on one of Honoka's hand and leans on to it, "I promise. Thanks, Honoka. I appreciate it."

Honoka slips off Maki's lap and stands up, "So," she stretches her hand to Maki, "Care to join me in bed?" Maki couldn't believe it, either Honoka intentionally made it sound dirty or she's too sleepy to think her words out. The previous sleepy feeling came back to Maki as she glances on the paperwork left on her table, "Maybe I could take it easy for tonight."

"Nuh-uh, starting tomorrow I'm going to help you out with your paper works."

"But-"

"No buts," Honoka places her finger on Maki's lips, "don't worry paper works are normal to us lawyers."

"Future lawyer." Maki corrects.

"Whatever. I'm going to be a lawyer either way." She sticks her tongue out then strides to the door. _Are you going to let her go again?_ _Damn it...Maki, tell her. Tell her. Show her how much you miss and care for her too. How are you? How's school? Are you having a hard time? Are you going through anything?...Do I even have a right to ask that though...I don't even tell you anything about me anymore. Damn it, Maki, you're a coward._

"Honoka?" Maki calls out, she needed- wanted to tell her fiancee this.

"Yes?"

Honoka felt arms wrapping around her slender figure. A warm rush of heat rushes to her cheeks as her body relaxes in her lover's tender embrace.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry." Maki whispers to her ear.

"You said those earlier." Honoka tries to remove her lover's back hug but the girl was firm to their position, making her stop trying and lean into the girl's embrace.

"I did...but they didn't feel enough," sensing the red head had some more to say, Honoka kept quiet, "With your busy schedule in law school and my hectic one in the hospital, this is the most we've seen from each other." Honoka had to agree with that. They are both too busy that they could only talk to each other before school/work and before sleep. They do talk on the phone but it's different altogether. When Honoka gets home, Maki's still at work or too busy to greet her in her study. It was sad but Honoka understood. They both understood but that didn't mean they weren't hurting inside.

"You had to see me at my worst. Thinking about it I thought too much about what others would see in me as a doctor that I forgot to see that I've been worrying...neglecting the person I cared...deeply for." Maki knew she was never good with words but she hoped that they made it's way to Honoka's heart. "I stopped telling you anything while you try to still keep me involved in your day even without me asking and I appreciate that. I've been...making work as an excuse lately and you don't deserve the way I've been treating you up to now."

"Maki-chan..."

"But that doesn't mean I'll let you go." Maki almost chuckled at herself, where did this sudden surge of confidence come from? "I love you so much, forgive me if I can't express it as much as you'd want to but believe me when I say that I really really really love you."

Maki turns Honoka, holds her hands firmly, looked into her eyes and said, "Honoka, I vow to make one more promise. I promise I'll make more time for just us. I'll try to show my care for you more so you won't feel alone. Now that I learned to take things easy," she smiles, "it won't be that hard anymore."

Honoka didn't know what to say- scratch that- she didn't have to say anything. She let her lips do the talking. Pulling Maki from her collar, Honoka kissed her. Hungrily. Passionately. Honoka's built up longing for Maki finally dissipated.

They pulled away when they felt the need for air. Both girls panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow." Maki said in between breaths.

"Wow indeed, now let's really go back to the bedroom without any disturbances and Maki-chan."

"What?"

"I love you." Honoka grins and pecks Maki's cheek.

Three words. Three words Maki missed hearing. Three words so powerful it set Maki's face on fire.

"Race to the bedroom! The last one to arrive gets to be the big spoon!"

Maki recovers from the initial moment of fuzzy feelings and runs, "Unfair! You were already up the stairs when you announced it!" She didn't mind it though. For again, having Honoka back in her arms is Maki's greatest treasures.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Review and Favorite! (0~0)**


End file.
